Uma Nova Realidade Excitante
by JessiePJ
Summary: O reencontro tão esperado. Os dados foram lançados e dessa vez não será apenas mais uma noite. Uma nova realidade excitante começou, será que eles irão aguentar? Conseguindo ou não essa é a única e possível realidade das suas vidas, não haverá volta a dar.
1. Prólogo

O edifício estava silencioso, provavelmente já não havia ninguém no seu interior. A pressa que ela sentia era imensa mas queria terminar as suas tarefas pendentes. Já não faltava muito para se deslocar ao tão desejado destino. As incertezas pairavam na sua cabeça mas quem disse que ter consciência era sinal de concordância com a razão?

No escritório ele continuava aguardando a sua chegada. Ela viria e ele não tinha a menor dúvida. A ânsia que sentia no momento era enorme. Imaginar as sensações que por aí viriam era algo extremamente delicioso. Aquilo não poderia ser errado, era bom demais para que pudesse haver alguma punição.

A bebida que ele degustava foi pousada com cuidado na sua secretária de vidro. A cabeça caiu para trás da cadeira onde ele a esperava pacientemente. Ela estava perto, ele sentia. Os seus olhos fecharam e o calor o consumiu.

 _\- Aqui estou eu, como pediu – falava junto à porta._

 _\- Entre e feche – os seus olhos cobiçavam o corpo magnifico da mulher à sua frente._

 _\- Eu não tenho tempo a perder – disse quando chegou ao seu lado._

 _\- Isso é óptimo porque eu também não – o impulso dele foi maior que o dela e sem dificuldade a morena foi colocada ao seu colo._

 _O primeiro beijo que trocaram foi feroz, faminto de algo que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar o quê. O atrito dos seus corpos despertava o lado mais selvagem de cada um. Ele foi passando, descaradamente, a mão por todo o físico dela e a única coisa que recebia em troca eram os gemidos sôfregos que saiam sucessivamente da sua boca. Dizer que estavam ávidos um do outro era pouco. Os beijos continuavam a ser intensos e ambos se tocavam entusiasticamente._

 _\- Eu quero ouvir você dizer o que quer de mim – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Me diz, agora – mordia o lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda._

 _\- Eu quero você – respondeu-lhe com dificuldade – Errr, por favor – a sua respiração descompassada era notória._

 _Ele sorriu torto, do jeito que ela amava, e sem mais delongas puxou-a para mais perto de si e retirou sem algum cuidado o vestido que ela usava. Os seus olhares não demoraram a encontrar-se novamente. O seu mostrava luxúria, desejo e admiração. O dela mostrava paixão, submissão e excitação. A sanidade mental dele foi pelos ares quando observou a nudez completa da mulher ao seu colo. Cada pedacinho do seu corpo estava ainda melhor do que ele se lembrava._

 _Sentou-a na mesa para retirar rapidamente as suas vestes. A atracção entre eles era mais do que evidente, a gravidade não os deixava estar separados e ambos sabiam disso. Ele chegou perto e se preparava para avançar. Os preliminares teriam que ficar para outra altura pois a situação estava fora do controle. As suas intimidades roçaram e os gemidos que se ouviram desta vez eram das duas partes._

 _Estava quase, era só um mais um segundo para que se completassem mais uma vez. Sorriram um para o outro sabendo o momento que se seguiria e assim que ele tentou fundir os seus corpos, as batidas na porta surgiram._

Os olhos abriram subitamente. Tudo não passara de uma ilusão que no entanto parecia ser bem real. Ela estava do outro lado da porta e se dependesse dele o pequeno sonho de anteriormente seria posto à prova.

\- Entre – disse seguro.

Observou a porta abrir e a mulher que povoava a sua cabeça apareceu diante de si. Linda e extremamente sexy como sempre. O vestido que usava era praticamente igual ao da sua fantasia e concluiu que as suas preces teriam sido ouvidas.

\- Edward – a voz finalmente saiu da boca dela.

\- Bella, minha doce e _excitante_ Bella.


	2. Capítulo 1 – Encontro com o passado

\- Adeus universidade, nunca mais quero te ver! – dizia Bella com entusiasmo.

5 anos após o inicio do seu curso de direito ela podia gritar para todo o mundo ouvir a palavra que tanto desejou… _Adeus_. Não que ela não gostasse do que estudava, ela gostava e muito da área que havia escolhido. O que Bella não gostava era de lidar com um bando de professores metidos que se julgavam melhores que o resto do mundo.

Hoje, Isabella Swan de 23 anos, acabara de concluir o seu curso e estava pronta para encarar a vida profissional que dali adviria. Era caso para dizer que a Dra. Swan estava pronta para as guerras da advocacia. Por pior que fosse admitir, nos dias que correm ninguém consegue um emprego decente se não tiver conhecidos que intercedam a seu favor. Desse modo também Bella tinha uma entrevista marcada numa das maiores empresas de advocacia do país, tudo isso por conta da recomendação feita pelo seu único professor de jeito, Billy Black.

A única coisa que sabia da tal empresa, onde se tudo corresse bem começaria a trabalhar em breve, era que havia sido construída por um grande amigo do seu professor e que relativamente há pouco tempo teria sido passada para o comando do seu filho mais velho. Seria ruim ir para lá sem saber sequer o nome da firma? É realmente seria mas o tempo estava passando e ela não tinha como procurar detalhes mais específicos. Tinha o endereço na sua bolsa e era para lá que se iria dirigir.

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve lá? – perguntou mais uma vez a sua melhor amiga, Tanya.

\- Tenho baby – beijou a sua bochecha – Eu pego um táxi e chego lá num instante.

-Ok, então depois me liga para saber como correu – devolveu o beijo e abraçou rapidamente a morena.

\- Pode deixar – e assim virou costas e andou até à praça de táxis que ficava a uns 5 minutos do lugar onde se encontrava.

Se aquele dia não fosse tão importante e ela não tivesse acabado o seu curso, com certeza estaria irritada pelo seu carro estar quebrado. Felizmente estava alegre demais para deixar esse pequeno pormenor acabar com aquele momento. Não demorou a apanhar um táxi e apesar das movimentadas ruas de Nova Iorque conseguiu chegar a horas.

O prédio à sua frente era enorme e com a pressa de retocar a maquiagem antes da entrevista nem deu trela, mais uma vez, ao nome da empresa. Saiu do veículo, após pagar, e depois de mostrar a sua identificação ao segurança, logo na entrada, seguiu até ao banheiro mais próximo.

O seu nervosismo estava acabando com a sua pose e isso era algo que não podia acontecer. Se arranjou o máximo que pode e se preparou mentalmente para o que viria. Não poderia ser tão complicado, afinal ela tinha sido recomendada pelo melhor professor da universidade Columbia. Ela era boa e só tinha que o demonstrar, o que importava era a segurança que passaria aos outros e não a que sentia dentro de si.

Dirigiu-se até ao balcão da recepção e perguntou para que local se deveria conduzir. Foi encaminhada até ao último andar e ao chegar deparou-se com a secretária pessoal do presidente.

\- Boa tarde eu vim para a entrevista de emprego – falou para a funcionária.

\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou avaliando a mulher à sua frente.

\- Isabella Swan – respondeu prontamente.

\- Um minuto, vou avisar o Dr. Cullen – saiu sem esperar resposta.

 _Cullen._ Aquele nome fez o seu corpo tremer sem hesitação. Seria possível que fosse ele? Não, não. O apelido não era incomum e a probabilidade de ser outra pessoa era grande. Apesar disso a sua mente não seguiu essa linha de raciocínio e memórias sobre o que acontecera há 4 anos atrás vieram à tona.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _\- EDWAAAAAAARD. – berrou – mais fortee-ee. – gemeu alto e em bom som._

 _\- Eu vou me enterrar tão fundo em você que irá ser difícil até para andar depois. – ele sorria ao dizê-lo._

 _Começou a sentir que ele estocava com mais força e profundidade. Estava fodidamente maravilhada e sabia que não iria aguentar muito mais._

 _\- Ahhhhh, maaa-is. Que-roo mais._

 _\- Eu dou tudo o que você quiser_ _linda._ _–_ _e aumentou o ritmo._

 _\- E-dward, mais forte ainda gos-tosooo. – ela já gemia sem parar e sentia que o mesmo acontecia com ele._

 _\- Você é tão apertada caralho, eu vou explodir a qualquer momento. – gemeu mais alto ainda._

 _Ele continuava estocando bem fundo e freneticamente até que se entregaram por completo e ela sentiu os seus fluidos se misturarem. Estava de rastos mas em puro êxtase._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

\- Senhorita Swan? – Jessica, a secretária, tirou-a dos seus pensamentos.

\- Sim – respondeu atordoada com as lembranças que tivera.

\- Pode entrar, o Dr. Cullen está esperando. – apontou para o pequeno corredor à sua frente, provavelmente a sala seria ao fundo.

\- Obrigada – andou um pouco mas antes de entrar no corredor virou e disse – Senhorita? – esperou que a secretária olhasse.

\- Sim? – questionou indiferente.

\- É Dra. ok? Dra. Swan. – e virou novamente as costas à, metida a importante, da funcionária.

Os seus joelhos vacilaram ao longo do caminho. Mesmo não querendo o nome Cullen seria sempre associado a _ele_. Desde aquela noite nunca mais o vira. Digamos que também não fez por isso, ele era casado e ela sabia disso. Nem mesmo a Tanya ela contara o que havia acontecido, guardou aquilo para ela durante os últimos 4 anos. A verdade é que nunca esquecera aquele homem. Tirando o seu corpo de fazer perder o fôlego, o que mais recordava eram os seus olhos penetrantes. Por noites sonhara com eles e várias vezes se chamou de louca por não tirá-lo da cabeça.

A porta estava fechada. Respirou fundo e ganhou coragem para bater. Esperou uns segundos até ouvir um simples entre. Aquela voz, não poderia ser. Ela já estava alucinando, só podia. O seu corpo já não reagia às suas ordens, estava ficando descontrolada. Se recompôs dificilmente e abriu a porta sem pestanejar, não podia ficar insegura agora.

A sala era ampla e pelo pouco que via era muito bem decorada. Os tons eram em branco e cinza claro e a expressão que cada objecto transmitia, demonstrava que aquele era um escritório de uma figura masculina. No centro ficava uma enorme mesa em vidro e a curiosidade sobre quem era o tal Cullen continuava no ar. A cadeira estava de costas para a porta da entrada e o homem observava a paisagem pelas enormes janelas que rodeavam o local.

\- Sente-se Dra. Swan – aquela voz de novo, não poderia ser imaginação.

A vontade de Bella era correr para fora daquela sala e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Porém, o seu lado lógico dizia que a sua vida pessoal não podia de maneira alguma interferir com a sua vida profissional. Nunca esperou encontra-lo de novo, ainda para mais nestas circunstancias. Se ela ficasse com o emprego, ele seria seu chefe. Seria demais para ela? Ela não sabia responder porque o seu coração quase parou ao deparar-se com ele à sua frente.

Edward Cullen. O deus grego em pessoa estava ali, olhando mais uma vez nos seus olhos e tão surpreso quanto ela.

\- Você? – perguntou a Bella ainda incrédulo – Não pode ser.

A família Cullen era das mais conceituadas nos EUA. Carlisle Cullen, o patriarca, era um homem conhecido pela sua garra e pela honestidade apesar da profissão que tinha, por vezes, ser alvo de especulações. Seguir direito era algo que vinha dos seus antepassados, todos bastante íntegros e com a finalidade de fazer justiça. Assim como eles, Carlisle passou o gosto aos seus filhos e antes deles sequer existirem, construiu a maior empresa de advocacia do país, a Cullens Advocacy.

Há cerca de dois anos, Carlisle decidiu que estava na hora de passar o cargo de presidente para o seu filho mais velho. Edward Cullen assumiu as suas novas responsabilidades com perícia e é por isso que hoje em dia, com os seus plenos 27 anos de idade, era considerado o melhor no seu meio.

Edward cometera várias loucuras enquanto jovem mas o tempo se encarregou de amadurece-lo e prepará-lo para o futuro. Casou com 22 anos com a belíssima Jane mas nunca levou a sério o relacionamento. Digamos que ela era aquilo que ele procurava numa mulher, linda e descolada. Tinha o sexo perfeito e as brincadeiras que qualquer homem desejava. A única regra que tinha de cumprir era ser fiel à sua esposa e isso ele sempre fora, excepto uma vez.

Durante os 3 primeiros anos de casado Edward vivia satisfeito com as loucuras que praticava com Jane. Praticavam sexo na frente de estranhos, viviam em festas de orgias e davam prazer a outras pessoas mesmo sem que houvesse penetração. Foi numa dessas saídas que ele _a_ conheceu. A morena que vivia invadindo a sua cabeça sem pedir licença. Viveu com ela tórridos momentos de êxtase e mesmo sem saber o seu nome nunca a conseguiu esquecer.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem o dia em que a viu. Tão linda, tão perfeita aos seus olhos que ele mal podia acreditar. Naquele instante ele soube que a tinha de possuir. Não interessava ser casado nem a norma idiota que tinha com a sua esposa. Ele queria aquela mulher e não iria descansar até tê-la em seus braços, ouvindo os seus gemidos.

Aquela foi uma das melhores noites da sua vida. Sexo sem compromisso e o mais intenso que havia tido. Pela primeira vez estava quebrando as regras e sentia o desejo de elevar as coisas a outro nível. Por ele teriam ido directo para a sua casa e não para um elevador de um prédio que nem era o dele. A razão foi o único motivo que não o deixou prosseguir com a sua vontade e foi por isso que teve de se contentar com a segunda opção. Ainda hoje, fechando os olhos, podia lembrar com exactidão cada detalhe do seu corpo. Os sons dos seus gemidos, da sua voz… Tudo estava presente na sua cabeça. Se arrependia apenas de não ter perguntado o seu nome e de ter confiado no destino para voltar a encontra-la.

O que restava a Edward era continuar o seu compromisso com Jane. Não a amava mas se sentia confortável com a situação. O hábito levou-o a se acomodar e prometera a si mesmo que jamais voltaria a traí-la. A menos que aquela mulher voltasse a sua vida, porém, passados 4 anos isso não havia acontecido e ele já tinha perdido as esperanças.

\- Dr. Cullen posso entrar? – Jessica batia na porta do escritório.

\- Sim – não gostava muito da maneira que a secretária se atirava a ele mas tinha que admitir que ela era competente no trabalho e isso era o que importava.

\- Chegou a rapariga que tem entrevista marcada. – fez cara feia, o que não passou despercebido a Edward – Posso mandar entrar?

\- Pode Jessica – ela concordou com a cabeça e se preparou para sair rebolando mas antes de fechar a porta ainda ouviu o chefe falar – Não é rapariga Jessica, é Dra. – por algum motivo ele achou necessário esclarecer.

\- Com certeza – fingiu um sorriso que era tudo menos verdadeiro e saiu da sala.

Edward tinha esquecido da entrevista que havia marcado. Sabia que a pessoa em causa não tinha experiência mas havia sido indicada por Billy, um dos melhores amigos do seu pai. Billy também fora seu professor na Universidade e para ele indicar alguém seria de certeza uma boa profissional.

Aproveitou os últimos instantes a sós para admirar a vista do seu escritório. Do topo da empresa, onde ficava a sua sala, observava-se uma boa parte de Times Square. As ruas sempre atoladas de gente e os carros passando a diferentes velocidades. Apesar da confusão Edward gostava do local onde vivia e trabalhava. Para ele aquela era a capital do mundo e não haveria melhor lugar para se sentir feliz e realizado, mesmo que fosse apenas a nível profissional.

Ouviu as batidas na porta e se preparou para as perguntas que se seguiriam.

\- Entre – falou ainda virado para a janela.

O clique da porta soou e não demorou a escutar os saltos de Bella em contacto com o chão. Resolveu ser educado rapidamente, tendo em conta que ainda não se havia virado.

\- Sente-se Dra. Swan – disse por fim.

Sentiu um cheiro extremamente familiar e por alguma razão isso mexeu com ele. Tentou desviar a atenção e se concentrar para a entrevista. Com um único impulso rodou a cadeira e ficou de frente à candidata.

\- Meu deus, é _ela_ – pensou assim que a viu.

Por alguns segundos não soube o que fazer. A mulher que perturbava a sua mente estava ali, na sua frente, e querendo trabalhar com ele. Poderia o destino surpreende-lo mais?

\- Você? – perguntou admirado com a sua sorte – Não pode ser. – _É bom demais para ser verdade_ – concluiu em pensamento.

Uma nova oportunidade passava diante dos dois, seriam eles capazes de aproveitar? Os dados foram lançados e agora era o tudo ou nada. Tantas coisas para perceber e tanto para falar. O silêncio estava prestes a ser quebrado e ambos pensavam numa maneira de beneficiar com a situação.

 _Nunca é tarde para concertar o passado e fazer do futuro uma vida melhor._


	3. Capítulo 2 – Prazer incontrolável

Eles continuavam frente a frente, se olhando com intensidade. Era difícil de explicar o que se passava na cabeça de cada um mas era notória a ponta de satisfação que ambos sentiam no seu interior. Ele porque desejava reencontrá-la desde aquela noite calorosa. Ela porque nos seus mais loucos pensamentos sonhava tê-lo de novo, mesmo que fosse errado.

\- Eu não … - ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você primeiro – voltaram a soar em conjunto.

A situação era séria mas naquele momento não houve outra solução a não ser rir. Durou pouco tempo mas serviu para descontrair o ambiente. Edward não conseguia desviar o olhar de Bella. Ele só pensava no quanto a desejava e em circunstância alguma sentiu remorso devido a Jane. Por outro lado, Bella admirava o homem diante dela e tentava se conter pois a sua vontade era pular no colo dele e não desgrudar mais.

\- Isabella Swan – Edward cortou o silêncio – Então esse é o seu nome – falou sorridente.

\- É – ela disse um pouco apreensiva – Embora eu prefira que me tratem por Bella – sussurrou não sabendo se era boa ideia dizer aquilo para o seu futuro, provável, chefe.

\- Bonito nome e a alcunha ideal para uma mulher como você – piscou sem vergonha – Engraçado, sempre tentei achar um nome que combinasse com você e agora que sei tive a certeza de que nunca acharia melhor.

\- Tentou? – a surpresa tomou conta de Bella – Pensou em mim depois de… - resolveu reformular a frase – Depois daquela noite? – a curiosidade se apossou dela.

\- Era mais simples dizer quando não pensei em você _Bella_ – ele não queria medir palavras, dessa vez seria diferente e diria tudo o que queria – A resposta seria simples, sempre. Eu sempre pensei em você depois daquele nosso encontro.

\- Eu … er, não sei … – ela estava sem reacção, as palavras pareciam ter sumido da sua boca.

Edward estava adorando a visão que tinha perante si. A falta do que dizer por parte de Bella poderia significar várias coisas mas no fundo ele sabia que tinha deixado a sua marca nela, assim como ela fez com ele. Precisavam de conversar, esclarecer muita coisa, inclusive o emprego que ela procurava, mas naquela ocasião ele precisava de outra coisa primeiro.

\- Bella – falou com uma voz terrivelmente sexy – Não precisa dizer nada – continuou, agora em pé e caminhando até ela.

Isabella observava as suas acções e respirava tentando manter o pouco controle que ainda detinha. Era impossível ser imune aquela voz e sem se aperceber mordeu o lábio tentando conter um suspiro. Ele estava chegando bem perto e o coração dela batia agitado.

\- Shh – Edward colocou o seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Bella quando a mesma se preparava para falar – Me diz que você não sente isso… – sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido – Me diz que não sonhou com nós dois de novo… - continuou percorrendo uma das suas mãos pelo corpo dela – Me diz que você não quer… - encarou-a com intensidade – Me diz não e eu paro aqui e agora – _Ela não vai resistir, eu sei que não_ – pensava para si mesmo.

\- Ed-waard – Bella gemeu ao tentar proferir o seu nome e aquilo foi a gota de água para ele.

\- Isso mesmo, pode começar a gemer minha _Bella_ – roçou os seus narizes e sorriu quando sentiu o seu corpo se arrepiar.

As mãos de Edward continuavam passeando pelo corpo de Bella e aquilo estava deixando-a quente, muito quente. Nenhum mais raciocinava e a única coisa que queriam era relembrar as sensações do passado. Ele estava brincando com a morena, queria ver até que ponto ela tentaria resistir. Desceu a sua mão até à intimidade dela e pressionou um dedo por cima da sua calcinha. Ela estava excitada e não demoraria a entregar-se.

\- Me diz o que você quer vai – sussurrou novamente – Me diz Bella – olhou para ela mais uma vez.

\- Você Edward – disse baixinho – Eu quero você – a última parte saiu quase como uma súplica.

Não era preciso mais nada para que Edward avançasse. Puxou-a para um beijo avassalador, cheio de saudade e desejo incontrolável. Bella retribuía com a mesma energia e puxava os seus cabelos revoltos com a intenção de prolongar o momento o mais que podia. As suas mãos atacavam o corpo um do outro e não demorou para que as peças de roupa de cada um fossem espalhadas pelo chão.

\- Ainda mais perfeita do que eu me lembrava. – Edward falou assim que a viu nua – Me diz o que você quer _Isabella_ , diz para mim – disse indo ao encontro dos seus seios e brincando com os seus mamilos.

\- Err.. Ed-wa-aard – mais um gemido saiu da boca dela – Eu preciso de você dentro de mim – soltou rapidamente – Não dá para esperar mais – disse louca de desejo.

\- Como você preferir _baby_ – tirou da pequena gaveta da mesa uma camisinha e colocou-a sem demora – Sempre como você quiser – falou já invadindo o pequeno corpo à sua frente.

As sensações tinham voltado ao rubro, cada estocada era ainda mais forte do que a anterior e os gemidos se faziam ouvir em voz alta. Estavam completamente dispersos do mundo lá fora, o prazer que estavam sentindo era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. 4 anos esperando uma nova oportunidade, não poderiam desperdiça-la agora.

\- Mais fortee – Bella dizia com dificuldade ao mesmo tempo que as suas unhas se enterravam nas costas de Edward – I-ssoo, não paa-ara gostoso – falou assim que Edward acatou o seu pedido.

Por vários minutos se entregaram um ao outro sem reservas e o êxtase não tardou em chegar. Ambos se libertaram e se beijaram mais uma vez. Os corpos suados ainda conectados não queriam se separar. O calor que emanava era bom demais e nenhum parecia querer quebrar o toque.

Permaneceram algum tempo juntos até que Edward tomou a iniciativa de se afastar. Retirou com cuidado a camisinha, que ainda estava em seu membro, e deitou-a no lixo, logo após ter dado um nó. _(_ _ **N/A:**_ _Sexo seguro e medidas corretas tomadas no final é sempre importante!)_

Bella se encontrava estendida no chão e não demorou a colocar a camisa de Edward sobre o corpo. O seu cheiro estava por todo o lado e de certa forma aquilo acalmava-a. A perfeição daquele homem era tanta que Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu corpo. Edward sorria com malicia ao notar o olhar cobiçado sob o seu corpo nu. Chegou perto de Bella mais uma vez e pegou-a ao colo, depositando-a em seguida no pequeno sofá que havia no canto da sala. Em seguida colocou as suas calças e ligou para a secretaria.

\- Jessica, a entrevista vai demorar um pouco mais do que o previsto – disse naturalmente – Não quero ser incomodado até acabar – e desligou logo em seguida.

Foi em direção a Bella e sentou no sofá, trazendo-a para o seu colo.

\- Temos que falar você não acha? – perguntou Bella com algum receio.

\- Definitivamente sim – respondeu sem hesitar – Mas não agora – beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

Se ajeitaram como podiam e adormeceram agarradinhos um ao outro.

Aos poucos as coisas se ajeitavam, talvez não da maneira mais usual mas, apesar disso, tudo parecia correr bem e no final era isso que importava.


End file.
